Henrietta
☆ ❝ You look like you've seen a ghost. I'm flattered. ❞ — Henrietta, First Encounter Henrietta is a resident of Toffee Town and a Librarian at Lacabòn Library, as well as a frequent patron of Tiramisu Teahouse and Bonbon Bakery. Her love for sweets outweighs her desire for anything else and she rarely strays from a place she can get her fix. Nevertheless, one can spot her walking the streets aimlessly in the dead of night or climbing into windows of various buildings. She moves in during the 7th Season on Winter 1st. Gifts Personality A disconcerting presence, Henrietta tends to project an air of eerie poise that would make many a stranger second guess their approach ( if her looks alone didn't do the trick! ). Harboring a great fondness for crawling into shadowed nooks and crannies and sharing disturbing tales without prompt, she's unpredictable, conducting herself in a manner in which no one can quite grasp. She holds little care for personal space and often approaches people with inane or invasive inquiries if they've captured her attention━ an easy feat when it comes to a curious woman such as herself. While it certainly has it's drawbacks, her up close and personal attitude comes in handy when protecting those close to her! She'll scare strangers off in a jiffy. Having been raised in seclusion - while not neglected at all! - she found a hard time expressing herself as she lacked social skills and experience and it only worsened with age. Soft-spoken and mild mannered, she naturally appears monotone and disinterested in life itself, but she is considerably open with her feelings and opinions; verbally, that is. While this means she'll rarely have a problem with lying or miscommunications on her end, she has a tendency to overshare, offend other's with her straightforwardness, or expect people to be just as willing to spill their guts, inadvertently being insensitive with her prodding and irritation when she does not get the answers she wants. She's a little hardheaded and stubborn, but once you get your point across, it'll stick and she'll respect those wishes. As an only child and her guardian's pride and joy at that, she was spoiled in her own little way. Her appearance brings her great pride and anything that can be taken as a compliment, will be ( strangely enough, she seems to respond almost joyfully to things others would consider insults... ). Despite her vanity, she is forgetful and lazy, most obviously by the fact her shoelaces remain undone and her hair either untidy or half finished. She looks good nevertheless, surely! There's no use arguing with her about it ... Overall she's an eccentric woman with a whimsical air about her, and although a tad air-headed and childish, she means well. Biography For as long as Henrietta could remember, her elder sister, Isabella, had always taken care of her. Despite being a wizarding extraordinaire in training, she always made time for Henrietta. She never went a day unfed or unloved, and she never questioned anything, even when Isabella brought home an elf girl and proclaimed their undying love for one another━ which inevitably led to the three fleeing their village for the safety of the nearby forests that no one dared entered in fear of never returning. Having been mostly human, the villagers did not take kindly to Isabelle mixing in with elves, even one like Janice who'd been raised along side them. Despite the stories of it's supposed terrors and gruesome monsters, Isabelle, Janice, and Henrietta found home in the woods. Janice, much more magically inclined, was able to build them a small house in a nook inside a hill in record time. Unsure of how to take care of a child while continuing their studies for survival, Henrietta was often left to either explore the woods or tucked into a safe, experimental potion-free corner with her nose buried in a graphic tome she probably shouldn't be reading, but there was very little the two teenagers could teach or distract her with. Everything Henrietta learned, she got from nature or the tales of monsters and harrowing recollections of magic wars. When she wandered outside, she immersed herself in her own little world, weaving stories of epic proportions and befriending critters in the murky waters and undergrowth. As she grew older, her adventures eventually led to a town. To her surprise, nothing was like the books said, nor as she imagined. It did not help that the townspeople reacted in horror to the appearance of a wild-haired girl crawling from their supposedly haunted forests. In a panic, Henrietta fled. It was after this that the family made a change and carefully begun to integrate themselves back into society in order for Henrietta to learn. Years passed and while she grew to understand modern times, she did not enjoy it. The townspeople avoided her like the plague even now after her initial visit, and while she enjoyed a good fright, such a reaction weighed on her. She missed her careless adventures and old books; the freedom of imagination and doing as she pleased. Her opportunity for a new start came in a blindingly colorful flier stuffed into their mailbox spewing unbelievable promises in a place called Toffee Town. "Does nowhere truly feel like home? Do you feel like you can't be accepted for who you are?" There was little that could be done to convince Henrietta to stay, not even her beloved sister's tears could sway her. Trivia * Voice Claim | Theme * Henri did indeed live in a forest infested with monsters- Janice made very strong protection charms. * Many of the books Henrietta grew up on were very generic and stereotypical, painting wizards as evil witches capable of doing nothing but wrong. While she did discard all "magic users are evil," she did develop a love for all things of a darker, mysterious nature. * Despite being a human, Henrietta is capable of magic bordering parlor tricks. Her grasp is relatively weak. * She's twenty-four and would readily use the excuse "My sister said no." * She's the type that would tell you over 100,000 cases of stair-related accidents happen a year while you both walk down several flights of stairs with no railing to hold onto. * Adores frightening people. Equally loves to nap in small, cramped places. Crawling out of someones dresser after sleeping is a 2 for 1 special. * She carries around an old Polaroid camera, claiming that pictures can capture one's soul. * She does not like technology, nor modern transportation. ** Her ride into Toffee Town was ... questionable. * Her shoes are never tied. She rarely wore them as a child and claims to hate them. * Eats a dark chocolate chip cookie and drinks a glass of milk every night before bed. Gallery Henrietta winter full.png|Winter Uniform Henrietta outfit concepts.png|Concept Outfits Henrietta highschool.png|High school AU Henrietta paradise.png|Paradise AU Taffy Full.png|Taffy Town AU (2018) Quotes * "━ Th-These gifts are most wonderful. I will light a candle for you on the day of your passing. " ( Henrietta, when receiving a Loved Gift )'' * "These are for me? I am eternally grateful ... I do not have anything for you. You are welcome to haunt me when your time comes, dear." ''( Henrietta, when receiving a Liked Gift ) * "Do you believe in re-gifting?" ( Henrietta, when receiving a Disliked Gift ) * "... Oh. I do not like you either." ( Henrietta, when receiving a Hated Gift ) __FORCETOC__ __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Townsfolk